The Salvators
by au.stories
Summary: "...because I'm a teenage boy with half of Damon Salvatore's genetic make-up." A series of non-related drabbles. Jenna, Damon and Jeremy as a family. AU/AH.
1. weekend

**AN: A series of drabbles. Jenna, Damon and Jeremy (and Stefan) as a family. May mention/contain characters from other shows. AU/AH.**

**Disclamer: I don't own TVD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Damon heard his bedroom door open, but was still too tired and hung over to care. It wasn't until his mattress suddenly dipped lower that he opened his eyes to look at the intruder.<p>

There sat a smiling Jeremy, clearly amused about his father's confused expression.

"I'm staying with you over the weekend."

"Because…?"

"...mom is visiting aunt Haley and the new baby."

"And...?"

"… it's not an option for me stay at home unsupervised, because I'm a teenage boy with half of Damon Salvatore's genetic make-up," Jeremy explained quoting his mothers words.

Damon rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Only Jenna would hold his genes against him.


	2. lost and found

**AN: And thanks for all the reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>When Damon came out of the shower, Jeremy had left the room. He wasn't in his room either. He eventually found him in the kitchen, but that was nothing new.<p>

000000000

_Damon Salvatore was searching through every room in the Boarding House, slowly losing his patience. He knew this would happen once Jeremy would figure out how to work his little baby feet properly. You look away for just one moment…_

"_Jeremy!"_

_000000000_

_Jenna stood behind the kitchen counter making a sandwich, when she heard Damon call out Jeremy's name over and over. When he entered the kitchen, Jenna looked at him with disapproving eyes._

"_Did you lose my son?"_

"_He learns a bad word and he's my son. I lose him and suddenly he's your son?"_

"_So, you admit that you lost him," she clarified with one eyebrow raised. _

_Damon's lips thinned into a fine line for a moment. "I didn't lose him…we're just…having fun," Damon said through gritted teeth and moved on to the next room, quietly asking himself why they had little to no doors in this house. At least that would slow the little rascal down._

_Jenna waited a few seconds after Damon left the kitchen before she leaned down to two-year-old Jeremy, who sat on the floor holding on to her right leg, grinning up at her. _

"_Nice work, buddy." Jenna smiled and handed him half of the sandwich. _


	3. highschool

**Haha, a little cliché.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Damon Salvatore walked down the school corridor in his usual carefree manner. He has girls fawning over him left and right. Except for Jenna Sommers, who was busy trying to prevent her books from spilling out of her locker.<p>

Like any other day for the past two month he approached her with a confident smile and leaned on the locker beside hers to deliver one of his many lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

And like any other day for the past two month she answered without missing a beat.

"About as much as when you got kicked out of Hell."

Jenna slammed her locker shut and walked away without so much as a glance in his direction.

_And the game __continues._


	4. fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

><p>The front door fell shut and angry voices started to fill the house. "You have to be more careful. This is not solving anything. I won't always be there to save your ass." Stefan said, clearly annoyed.<p>

"Oh excuse me, Saint Stefan, for not taking that guy's crap."

When the two teenage boys entered the room, they were greeted by Damon's stare. He gave both of them a once over. Their clothes were dirty; Stefan cradled his right hand and Jeremy was wiping some blood from his mouth and chin.

"Another fight, really?" Damon asked, his gaze automatically settling on Jeremy.

Jeremy gave his father a pointed look in return, "Like you've never gotten into a fight with a Lockwood before."

"Mason and I are cool now. That was a long time ago."

"Are you sure, because just last week…"

"Don't change the subject." Damon grabbed Jeremy's face and expected the damage. "No way will this heal before your mother gets back. Go put some ice on it, both of you," Damon instructed, leaving no room for argument.

In the kitchen Stefan retrieved two ice packs and handed one over to Jeremy. After a long moment of silence Jeremy was the first to speak.

"Thanks for helping me back there."

Stefan smiled and nodded, "He deserved it, I guess." Then he turned thoughtful, "Why exactly do you guys get into fights?"

Jeremy didn't quite meet Stefan's eyes, "Salvatore versus Lockwood. You know…that's how it's always been."

Stefan smiled to himself and shook his head. "Ok, what her name?"


	5. fight 2

Jeremy and Stefan sat at the kitchen table watching Jenna pace up and down in front of them. She stopped and turned to look at her son and her brother-in-law with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the both of them.

"Fighting is bad, you should know that." Jeremy and Stefan nodded dutifully and watched Jenna resume her pacing. "Just because you don't get along with someone doesn't mean you have to use your fists to settle things. I taught you both better than that."

Jeremy and Stefan looked at each other for a second and then back down in order to conceal their smiles. Jenna sat down at the table and took a deep breath. Jeremy got up and retrieved an ice pack from the fridge.

"Nice right hook, mom." Jeremy said after kissing his mothers cheek and handed her the ice chuckling.

"What's going on here?"

All three heads turned simultaneously to Damon, who leaned against the door frame. Stefan and Jeremy shared a look and left the kitchen without saying a word. Just before they started climbing up the stairs, Jeremy looked back over his shoulder and answered, "Mom punched your ex-girlfriend."

Damon laughed and turned back to Jenna with a smirk on his face." And people say I'm the bad influence."

"Don't worry, you still are." Jenna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_Stupid Monica._


	6. vampire

**Instead of the monster under the bed, it seemed more fitting to use a vampire in the closet :)**

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Four-year-old Jeremy's urgent whisper woke Damon out of his sleep.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked the boy in front of him who held his teddy bear in a death grip.

"There's a vampire in my closet." Little Jeremy whispered softly.

"Jer, vampires only exist in books and movies. They're not real."

Jeremy's eyes watered up a little and his little bottom lip started to quiver dangerously. Damon knew what would follow and immediately felt bad about it.  
>In order to avoid the worst, he got out of bed and scooped his son up into his arms.<p>

"I'm scared." Jeremy admitted and tightened his grip around Damon's neck as they neared his room.

"There is nothing to be scared of." Damon put Jeremy back down on the floor and bent down to him. "I'll go in and check the closet and you follow when I tell you to. Alright, buddy?" The little boy nodded and clutched his teddy bear really close to his chest while he watched his father go into his room. Not even two seconds later, even before Damon got a chance to turn on the lights, Jeremy heard his father's muffled shriek.

"The vampire is here!" Jeremy took off towards his parent's bedroom. Still screaming he burst through the door and jumped on the bed right into his mother's arms. "Mommy, the vampire is eating daddy!"

_000000000_

It took more than thirty minutes and a lot of assurance from Damon to his little boy that he was not harmed at all before Jeremy finally gave in and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Not before he checked Damon for bite marks, though.

"Did you really have to scare him like that?" Jenna asked while she tried to loosen up little Jeremy's grip on her night shirt.

"I didn't mean to. I stepped on a toy. They're everywhere!" Damon couldn't help but smile at his son's reaction. "You should've seen his face, though."

It made a_ THWAK_ sound when the pillow hit Damon's face.


	7. family dinner

Jeremy and Stefan walked up to the house. "I still think this family dinner is a bad idea. I mean, have you seen the death glares my father received from my mother the other day?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Stefan Salvatore, always the optimist.

Both entered the house and were instantly greeted by a crash and a laugh coming from the kitchen.

"Sounds like your parents are having a good time." Stefan said and closed the door behind him.

Jeremy thought about it, "I don't know, there are a lot of knives in the kitchen. Maybe they're trying to kill each other. Maybe my mother succeeded and what we heard was her maniac laugh."

Stefan just stared at Jeremy for a moment, shaking his head lightly, "What is wrong with you?"

"It's a lot more plausible than my parents having _a good time_." Jeremy followed Stefan into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Jeremy asked taking in the scene before him. His father was mopping a red fluid from the kitchen floor and his smiling mother sat on the counter with a wine glass in her hand, greeting the two boys.

"We're cooking dinner, but _someone_ is quite clumsy today." Jenna giggled. Jeremy couldn't remember the last time he heard her do that. Clearly she had too much wine.

"Correction: I'm cooking, you're drinking." Damon got off the floor again and winked at Jenna, causing her to giggle again.

Stefan leaned over to Jeremy and whispered, "See, this is not so bad."

"I think I would've preferred my scenario."


End file.
